Better Than Revenge
by greatwidesomewhere
Summary: Title taken from the Taylor Swift song. Short, fluffy oneshot. Snow and Charming are out for the day, meaning Regina and Emma can spend some quality time together. All is going well until the Charmings return home earlier than expected and find Emma and Regina in a somewhat compromising position. Apparently, what goes around really does come around. My first ever fic, enjoy!


**There Is Nothing I Do Better Than Revenge**

"What are you thinking?" Emma asks softly, unwilling to break the peaceful ambience that has settled in her dimly-lit room. Her fingertip trails a pattern along Regina's bare arm almost subconsciously as she waits for the woman to answer. Even in the poor light, Regina manages to take Emma's breath away with her beauty. She allows her eyes to rove what is not covered by her quilt, taking in everything on offer, up from her collarbones to her long, sleek neck, past her chiseled jawline and to her full lips, which she realises are moving. Snapping out of her revelry, she gives Regina a guilty smile.

"Sorry, what?" she mumbles meekly, a warmth hitting her right in the chest at the sound of Regina's throaty laugh. "I said, why on earth did it take us so long to get around to doing that?" "I know, right?" Emma agrees heartily, before a goofy grin appears on her face, "I'd say it was pretty magical." Regina groans and shoves Emma away from her playfully, before contradicting her actions and curling her arm around Emma's shoulder, shifting so that the blonde is resting her head on her chest.

"Comfortable," Emma quips, and though she can't see her face, she knows the blonde is wearing her trademark smirk. In the past, Regina hated that smirk. How dare this woman, this stranger, waltz into town and challenge her without a second thought? Now though, the smirk sent the butterflies in Regina's stomach into a frenzy, and that was a feeling she had long forgotten and wasn't ready to give it up just yet.

"How long will your parents be?" Regina asks, innocently twirling a strand of curly blonde hair around her finger. "Uh, they didn't say, but usually they spend the day with the dwarves when they visit them," Emma shuffles so she can lean up and make eye contact, smirking yet again, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

In answer to her question, Regina pulls Emma down into a gentle kiss. She figures that they can take their time and truly enjoy each other. She feels Emma smile into the kiss before returning it with fervour, which in turn curls Regina's lips upwards. Emma was always so passionate, about everything. Feeling extremely lucky to be in a position she knew the majority of men in town would envy, she deepens the kiss and tangles her fingers into Emma's mane of curls, enjoying the feeling of the lean women's body pressed so closely against her own.

They're so caught up in each other that neither hears the key in the door, or indeed the door closing behind her parents as they return home. Snow sets her bag down on the kitchen counter before moving to the fridge and retrieving a jug of orange juice, and two glasses from near the sink. "It was nice seeing the guys today," she says with a smile, which widens as David curls her arms around her waist from behind and kisses her cheeks.

"Yeah it was. Pity Emma was too sick to make it," he says, sighing as he rests his chin on Snow's shoulder. He reaches for his drink once it's poured and moves to lean against the counter. "Should we go check on her? She's been alone all day." Snow smiles at his concern. "She's not a baby any more, David." "I know that, but she's still our little girl. She will always be our little girl and I'm always going to worry about her," he tells her earnestly, his endearing half-smile making her heart beat ever-so-slightly faster, as it always does. She leans up on her tiptoes and places a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"I'll go. You finish your drink." Snow makes her way up to Emma's room, humming lowly under her breath. Though she usually knocks, she is sure Emma will be asleep, nursing her cold, and she doesn't want to disturb her. So, blissfully unaware of what's happening on the other side of the door, she swings it open.

"Oh!" she gasps. Of all the scenarios she expected, seeing the Evil Queen, her mortal enemy, straddling her daughter's thighs, stark naked, kissing passionately, was the very last thing she thought she would find. At the sound of her surprise, Regina dives away from Emma and ensures they are both covered, the two of them sitting ramrod straight up against the headboard and staring guiltily at a wide-eyed Snow, who at the moment closely resembles a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh... hey, Mom," Emma says meekly, wondering if it's possible for the ground to swallow her whole because she's sure that she's never felt so embarrassed in her entire life. In a bid to save face, she fights a laugh as she gestures towards Regina. "You know Regina, right?" Regina's bottom lip wobbles dangerously as a laugh threatens to escape her; she bites the inside of her cheek so hard she can taste blood.

"I-I... CHARMING!" Snow shouts, still frozen to the spot. Her expression remains unchanged and is ultimately what makes Regina snort with laughter, covering her mouth but unable to stop giggling. Within moments, David appears in the doorway, his eyes widening comically at the sight before him. Regina's laugh proves infectious, and soon enough Emma too is giggling like a schoolgirl in short bursts. She stops suddenly, keeping a straight face while eyeing her parents, but then she'll catch Regina's eye and the two will chuckle and set each other off again.

Even David has to smile at the situation, though he tries hard to keep his stern expression, rubbing Snow's shoulder and trying to rouse her from her still frozen state. "Snow, sweetheart, why don't we give them some privacy?" he suggests, tugging gently at her elbow. She doesn't budge; the only change is the expression on her face. It transforms from shock to anger in a nanosecond, and it's enough to immediately bring Regina and Emma's laughter to a halt. She doesn't say anything, she just shoves her way past David and downstairs, where they can hear her slamming things around in the kitchen.

"Uh, I'll just... don't worry about her, she'll come around eventually," David stumbles over his words, his eyes darting nervously around the small room, unsure where to look. Emma smiles gratefully although she knows he isn't looking. "Thanks Dad," she says sincerely. He drops his gaze from the ceiling to his daughter's eyes, seeing the need for acceptance or, failing that, the need for him to understand, and he manages a weak smile in response. "Any time, sweetie," he replies, before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Emma leans her head against the wall behind her and exhales heavily, before glancing at a smirking Regina. "You really found that funny, didn't you?" "No," Regina chuckles, "I found it hilarious. Frankly, I think that was the greatest thing I ever could have done to them." Emma rolls her eyes fondly, reaching out to grab Regina's hand entwine their fingers.

"Forget what I ever told you about the cons of revenge. It feels brilliant," she says pensively. Regina raises an eyebrow upon hearing this. What could the Saviour possibly have against her perfect parents? Emma catches Regina staring quizzically at her, and smiles despite herself, angling her body so she's facing the brunette head on.

"Did I ever tell you the story of what happened before the 'Welcome Home' party for my Mom and I?"


End file.
